The Cursed Ones
by dbzfreak280
Summary: Freaky mix of DBZ with vampire saiyans
1. Default Chapter

The Cursed Ones  
  
(This is after the Buu saga but before DBGT)  
  
Part I  
  
In Goku's Time  
  
It was a cold December evening as an odd looking girl climbed into a small helicopter. The girl had long black hair, black eyes, and was white skinned as snow. She got into the pilot seat and signaled a solemn thumbs- up to her friend Lestat, who was standind in the field beside the copter. He nodded and then rose slowly into the sky,waving good bye, his black hair waving. He called to her, "Good luck, Mekare! You'll need it!"  
  
"You have never traveled back in time before. How would you know?" Mekare shouted over the ever growing sound of the helicopter's blades cutting through the air.  
  
Lestat merely grinned, showing his fangs, and yelled back, "That's the point!" Then he shot out of sight by flying very quickly.  
  
Damn him! He always gets the last word. Just because he was- Mekare's thoughts were interrupted as she realized now was the time to set the coordinates. 5:45 p.m./726 a.d. That was the time of the Z fighters, wasn't it? A sudden surge of extreme exitement hit her like a brick. She had been watching the TV show DBZ ever since she was five, and a tail sprung out of her behind. Now she was finally getting to meet them all in person!! Lestat, her fellow vampire friend, had found out of their existence by using his amazing psychic powers. Now she would be able to convince Goku, her main goal, to come back to defeat them. And if he refused, she would force him. By the TV show standards Mekare was a hell of a lot more powerful than Goku. She would be level 7 by now but she did not get a chance to train much.  
  
The stars showed dimly in the sky. She held her breath and pushed down the lever to her right to increase speed. She was traveling down a long tunnel of light, waiting. Then, suddenly, silence. Mekare breathed again. I am right where I want to be. Now to find Goku. She could not help but smile as she looked at her surroundings. Mekare was in a small forest glade, behind his house. Ha. I'd bet my life Goke is somewhere enjoying his favorite pastime. Eating.  
  
Mekare got out of the helicopter and walked over to the house. She could not believe her ears. Mekare heard Chi-Chi or Bulma humming and a voice that she wanted to hear very badly said, "Goff Chi-Chi, Oll never ge ushed poo or wunnerful cookig."  
  
Mekare couldn't help it. She fell to her knees, laughing her head off. Sudden silence in the house. Chi-Chi came outside to Mekare, who was still laughing and gasping for air.  
  
"Can I help you? Oh. I know exactly what you are laughing about. Care to join us? We are having lunch, though you obviously already knew."  
  
"Hoo. Sure, I'm starved. Can I talk to Goku? It's important." Mekare said breathlessly.  
  
"Of course. You may have to wait, though. My Goku is in the middle of a meal."  
  
Chi-Chi led her inside to the table. Oh my god. Everything is the same as in the TV show. Except Goku ia a lot cuter in person. WOW!  
  
Chi-Chi served her a large portion of spaghetti and meatballs. Mekare grinned and, just to prove who she was, began eating just like Goku. Plate after plate after plate. Chi-Chi smiled and said, "Another super saiyan."  
  
"Oh my God. It's really you! Can I have your autograph?" she said just like an exited fan at a concert.  
  
Goku looked up, a string of spaghetti stuck to his cheek. Mekare bit her lip and breathed slowly as so not to laugh.  
  
"Another super saiyan, huh." He said skeptically. Then Mekare did the most daring and stupid thing of her life. She flat out mooned the guy, showing him her tail.  
  
"AH! Now for that, you can't have my autograph." Goku blinked.  
  
"Aaaahhhh! Just like a saiyan, no manners at all!" Chi-Chi screamed, outraged.  
  
"You seemed to be able to like it enough to marry one." Mekare stuck her tongue out at her. Things were going better than she expected.  
  
"You would fit in just fine in this family!"  
  
Mekare turned to Goku, who was confused. "I don't get it." He said, putting on that adorable wide eyed look(. " I thought Vegeta, Trunks …"  
  
"…Gohan, and Goten were the only ones, I know." Mekare cut him off. "But, like the future Trunks…" Goku was thinking how she could have known this. "…My name is Mekare. I am from the future in another dimension. To be exact, the year 2045, the United States, Planet Earth."  
  
(Here Goku does that falling backwards thing) "2045??!! Gosh What level are you?!?!?"  
  
Mekare grinned at him. "Oh, only SSJ6."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Mekare heard a familiar mocking voice behind them.  
  
"Hey Kakarot, what's all the fuss about? This harmless child didn't scare you, did she?"  
  
Mekare realized he was talking about her and leapt at Vegeta angrily. An instinct, one that she could not control, took over. Vegeta realized too late her power. Her vampire instict kicked in and she grabbed his shoulders…  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh crap!I've ruined the entire mission. Goku will never come willingly now… Mekare thought furiously, soaring as fast as she could away from Goku's house, where she heard Chi-Chi say, "Oh shit!".  
  
"Wait! Who are you? What did you do to Vegeta?" An angry voice yelled at her, getting closer all the minute. Not looking back, Mekare went to level 4 and sped up a good length away from the furious Goku.  
  
She thought, No. I will not run from this weakling, no matter how cute he is. She spun around in midair, forcing him to stop suddenly. He saw the blood dripping down her chin and almost fainted.  
  
"Wait! I've got three questions for you!" He growled, that green leaving his eyes. "What are you? What did you do to Vegeta? Why are you here?"  
  
"I'll answer all of your questions, but it's a long story, so you'll have to get comfortable."  
  
Goku did this in midair and Mekare began her story.  
  
"Goku, have you ever heard of a vampire? Didn't think so. Well, I am one. It's… rather hard to explain. We… are… not really living things. We have a heartbeat and a concience, but, we… live to kill, so to speak. We live off of human blood."  
  
"So you killed Vegeta."  
  
"No. What I did was worse than death. Although there is a 50% chance he will die. He may be like me soon."  
  
"So…why are you here?" Goku said quietly.  
  
"Well, in another time, place, and dimension, we need your help. I was sent by a friend because I am the only one capable of bringing you back whether you agreed or not."  
  
"But why do you need me? You are far more powerful than I am. Why don't you just get rid of the problem yourself?"  
  
"I am one of them. The threat is Akasha, the Queen of the Damned. She cannot be killed by another of her own kind. It must be someone who is pure of heart and a symbol of the Light. You were the first person I thought of."  
  
"But how did you know I existed in the first place if you came from another dimension?"  
  
"This may sound silly, but in my time you have your own TV show called Dragonball Z. I watched it ever since I knew I was a super saiyan, to learn from it."  
  
"My own TV show? Who was in it?"  
  
"Everyone. Even from your childhood. Emperor Pilaf, Frieza, Radditz, Piccolo, Kami, Krillin, Cell, and even the Red Ribbon Army."  
  
"But, how did they know?"  
  
"That isn't important right now. Now. I believe I have answered your questions clearly. Tell no one. Will you help us?"  
  
"Why did you turn Vegeta into a vampire? Will he… be okay?"  
  
Mekare grinned, showing her fangs, still slightly red. "He'll be fine. You did not answer my question. Will you help us."  
  
"Yes. But first, I've got training to do. And I am making sure Vegeta lives."  
  
"Since we all know Vegeta, for your sake, you better hope he dies."  
  
They landed in front of the house again, and from inside they heard a cute voice say, "What happened? And where's Daddy?"  
  
"I'm out here Goten!" Goku yelled. Mekare dodged behind a large oak tree.  
  
"Daddy! What happened to Trunks's dad? He's really hurt, and no one'll tell me what happened. Mom won't even look at me. She just stares at the wall." Goten said, pulling at Goku's shirt.  
  
"Mekare, come on out, no one can hurt you anyway."  
  
"Their hateful stares will hurt enough. I can't go in there. Not after what I did."  
  
Goten poked his adorable head around the tree to look at Mekare. "Did you do that to Trunk's dad?"  
  
"Yes Goten. I did. But it was an accident. You believe me, don't you?" Mekare picked him up and put him on her shoulder, hoping to make a friend with the adorable saiyan.  
  
"Yeah. Accidents can happen." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi! Is Vegeta okay? Mekare told me everything." Goku went inside.  
  
"Mekare is still here… she's got more nerve than I thought." Chi- Chi grumbled.  
  
Mekare couldn't see what was going on, but she knew, for she had a limited amount of psychic powers. Vegeta was lying on a bed, two bite marks freely bleeding on his neck.  
  
Bulma was leaning over him, looking at the marks. Trunks was standing in a corner, arms folded, showing no emotion. Piccolo and Krillin were staring at Vegeta, confused as hell. Just like the rest of them. Vegeta cried out in pain, a symbol that he wasn't going to die. He tossed and turned. Mekare could see what he was thinking. He was in so much pain he thought he would cry and it seem that he was, to him, falling down a black hole, helpless to stop it.  
  
Then, his eyes snapped open. He was awake. Bulma asked frantically if he was alright.  
  
He only grumbled, "Turn off the lights. What happened? Why do I feel so strange?"  
  
Mekare walked in the room just then. She held her hand out to Vegeta, and he did something that astounded eyeryone. He allowed Mekare to help him up. He stood up, and then they both smiled. Everyone gasped as they realized Vegeta was like Mekare, for they saw his fangs. "Welcome to the World of the Damned…"  
  
  
  
Mekare was explaining to Vegeta the things he needed to know, while Goku was explaining the legend of the vampires to everyone else.  
  
"So Vegeta has become even more evil than he was in the first place? Figures." Krillin said sarcastically.  
  
"This is weird, to say the least." Android 18 said, raising one eyebrow. "I'd be willing to bet my life on Vegeta trying to blow up the earth just to show Goku a thing or two."  
  
"So Dad is even stronger than he was before? Cool!" Trunks said, coming into the scattered conversation.  
  
"So Goku… Will you help this monster save her dimension?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say I don't have a choice. She will make me come if I refuse."  
  
"Hahahahaha! You're kidding right? Heh! A teenager forcing the strongest saiyan on Earth to help her! Goku! You don't know when to quit! Hahahaha!" Krillin fell to his knees laughing, but what Goku said next made him cut his laughter short.  
  
"No Krillin. I'm not kidding. And since she came along, I am not the strongest saiyan. She is two entire levels above my power. She could easily force me to come with her."  
  
Just then Gohan came back from school. He walked in, saw the look on everyone's face and said, "Something's wrong. What is it?"  
  
Goku explained everything once again and after he was done Gohan said, "Well, this is a new one. Two super saiyan vampires. What could be worse? Where are they, anyway?"  
  
"Mekare is telling Vegeta what he needs to know right now."  
  
"What does he need to know?"  
  
That is none of our business, son. I have training to do."  
  
"So my power is increased a good deal right now." Vegeta said to himself after they flew to town and spent all day killing many people just walking in the streets. "Mekare. How much is my power level right now?"  
  
"If you tried, you would now be SSJ5. A lot stronger than Goku, you will be happy to know."  
  
Vegeta looked as if he wanted to kiss Mekare for this wonderful statement. "There's one other thing I don't understand. Why does Kakarot have to save your dimension? There are lots of super saiyans in your time as you told me. Why is Kakarot your only hope?"  
  
"You are right Vegeta. There are plenty of saiyans in my time. But they are all like you used to be: cold ruthless warriors who care only about their strength and destroying life."  
  
"Don't you criticise me smartass! I can't help but love my family!"  
  
"Vegeta! Are you sure you are allright? I've never heard you say the "L" word before!" Mekare said mockingly. Vegeta aimed a punch at her, but she was expecting it and dodged it.  
  
"Oh. We are back here. Good. I need to get back as soon as possible before Akasha destroys my home."  
  
Oh. Hello Vegeta. Hello Mekare.I was just getting ready to go to the time chamber. Can you wait two days? I want to have some fun in case I don't come back." He said, winking at Chi-Chi, whose eyes widened and she blushed. Vegeta and Mekare just stared, lost for words.  
  
"I believe I'll join you, Goku. I need to train too. I can't destroy The Queen alone, but maybe I can help." Mekare said solemnly. So together they flew off to the time chamber, not thinking of what Vegeta was now capable of. For the entire day/year they trained. Goku went up 2 levels, and Mekare went up 1 level. When they came out, Lestat was there waiting for them with a worried look on his face. Mekare had no time to ask him how he had gotten there.  
  
"Hello Goku. You are exactly as I pictured you. I hope you have trained enough for I am about to tell you why you must be cautious when trying to defeat the Queen. Oh No. She is no super saiyan, that you can be sure of. But, saiyan or no, she will try to destroy you before you can blink, which she is quite capable of doing. She has telekinetic powers unlike you have ever seen, Goku. She loves to make mortals suffer. Her powers are indescribable. I only hope that you never find out what she is capable of doing. If you do, then you will already be dead."  
  
"Well, I've died so much in my time I'd be used to it by now." Goku grinned his silly grin and said, "about 4, to be exact. It's nothing new."  
  
"If you are ready I can take us all there." Lestat said.  
  
For the first time, Mekare spoke. "We are ready Lestat. You know that perfectly well. I also taught Goku a very useful move. I call it the Blast of Desolation. Goku is…" she looked at him to make sure the meaning of this sank in. "…only to use it if things get hopeless, for it will destroy everything within a 10 mile radius, except those on Goku's side."  
  
  
  
Part II  
  
In Mekare's Time  
  
"So this is where you live." Goku said, looking round at the huge skyscrapers and packed streets of New York.  
  
"Noy a bad place…" said a voice behind them.  
  
"Vegeta! How did you get here?" Goku asked accusingly.  
  
Vegeta had no time to explain, as they heard…  
  
"Lestat. So nice to see you again. It has been awhile since you awoke me from my eternal prison." An oddly sweet sounding voice spoke from behind them. Mekare spun around, only to be met face to face with The Queen of the Damned. She walked behind Vegeta and put her arms around him. "Lestat. Aren't you going to introduce me to this handsome saiyan?" She looked at Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her, unsure of what to do. "Ah, you think I am the most beautiful thing you have ever seen? How flattering. But, no time for introductions, handsome one. I have-" She glared at Goku "business to attend to…" Akasha stared at Goku, eye to eye. Mekare suddenly knew what she was doing. Goku stared at her dreamily, already taken in by her spell. He was ensnared in her beauty. This would lead to his demise if something was not done.  
  
"Goku! Snap out of it!" Mekare ran up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. A tiny trickle of blood ran down his face.  
  
"Right. Enough of this!" Goku then saw that he had no chance if he even so mush as looked at her.  
  
"KAME-"  
  
Goku's hair turned golden with a silver stripe.  
  
"HAME-"  
  
Lightning flashed from him, from his enormous power, as he got ready to hit her with all of his strength.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Akasha was hit with the full force of the blast, but Goku was lucky to have hit her in the first place. She skidded along the ground, then leapt up, snarling like a wild animal. She screamed to the sky, "I call upon the force of the tornado and the hurricane spray, I command you to destroy your foe!"  
  
Goku looked upward, and was then hit by a massive punch in the face by Vegeta. He did not say anything, but Goku had enough common sense to know what was going on. Vegeta was… in love with Akasha! The Queen of The Damned!  
  
Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and tornadoes came toward them in the distance. And, with a swift motion, Vegeta grabbed Akasha and gave her a long kiss. Goku stood, staring and wide eyed.  
  
"You little devil! I ought to destroy you, but you are a wonderful kisser, so-" She and Vegeta were French kissing again.  
  
" Enough of this…BLAST…OF…DEEEESSSSOOOLLAAAAAATTTIIOOONN!" A huge spiral column of pure light and energy filled the air. The clouds turned an impenetrable black from Goku's power.  
  
"Wait!DidItellyouhowtogetbackbecauseIwillnotbethereto-" Mekare's frantic words were cut off by a bright light that no sound came from. No one could hear or see anything. Mekare and Vegeta's agonized screams of pain could suddenly be heard, but the bright light did not fade.  
  
Suddenly, the light was gone. The entire city of New York was not there. Only a barren wasteland with a few scattered burnt out buildings remained. As for the survivors, Goku was alone. He was suddenly scared. With Mekare gone, he had no way to get home. By destroying Akasha, he had destroyed his one chance to go home.  
  
Bending down, he picked up a few fragments of charred cloth. All that remained of Vegeta, for now. He also found a gold ring, his one reminder of Mekare.  
  
"Hello! Can anyone help me get home?" He suddenly had an idea. He would find other vampires. Maybe they knew how to get home. He rose into the air, left in a western direction, not knowing where he was going.  
  
"Goku! Over here! Quick! Before the portal closes! It will take you home!" The Vampire Lestat was hovering in the air, standing before a hole filled with green light. He flew quickly toward it, hoping that Lestat was a guy he could trust.  
  
Suddenly, he was standing in his front yard.  
  
He heard a voice call out, "Goku! You're back! Goodness sweetheart! Your clothes are all torn up! Where are Vegeta and Mekare?"  
  
"Sit down, Chi-Chi. It's a long story…"  
  
  
  
Did this freak you out? Did you like it? E-mail me at docnine3@yahoo.com. 


	2. Chapter 2

Goku sighed. It had been unusually peaceful for the past three years without Vegeta around threatening to blow up someone. He was going to wish Vegeta and Mekare back with the Namek dragonballs, but since they were vampires Porunga couldn't, for some reason. So he had been very bored until a mysterious pale stranger showed up at his door one day…

                                                                 **The Cursed Ones II**

                                                             ****

"Not again…" Goku wailed as the stranger explained who he was. "Another vampire?! Let me guess… you need my help to save your dimension, right? Are you a super saiyan, too? And could you at least come later? It's 6:00 in the morning. I don't see how Gohan does it." He rolled his eyes and yawned as the stranger nodded.

"Mekare was my human sister. Too bad she is gone…"

"Wait a minute. How can you be a vampire? All of them were destroyed three years ago."

"Except Lestat. He created a race of immortal vampires after Akasha was destroyed. Did I mention my name was Louis?" 

" Well, come in and tell me what the problem is this time. Are you going to force me to come, too?"

No. I just found out I was a saiyan a few years ago. And there are some, well, actually hundreds of vampires who think they deserve to rule the universe." He sighed. "What's so important about the universe, darnit? Anyway, they plan to turn the entire race of humans into vampires and rule the universe. If they destroy all humans, then that will eventually be the end of us, too. Lestat has tried to tell them this, but they would not listen. So, we need you to stop them. Save our dimension again. Will you?" 

Goku was yawning again as Chi-Chi walked in. She took one look at the vampire and walked back to the bedroom, muttering something about weird dreams and needing more sleep. 

"Sure, Louis, I'll help you. But first, I've got to get some coffee." He stood up, stretched, and ambled over to the kitchen. Louis grinned. Goku was everything Lestat had told him about, and Lestat didn't even really know him.  *I wonder if he will recognise Vegeta. He doesn't even know the half of it. * 

Goku tried to straighten things out in his head but it wasn't working. *Author's note: Gee I wonder why?J By the way, if ur wondering about vegeta r&r 2 find out!* Why was Louis keeping something from him? What-? He was already confused. He got his coffee and went to the living room where Chi-Chi and Louis were having a conversation.

"So how many kids did you have in another life?" Chi-Chi was asking. 

"Three. Two boys and one girl." Louis replied.

"What were their names and ages?"

"Claudia, she was 13, Armand, he was 15, and little Daniel was 8."

"What's going on? What about another life?" Goku suddenly interrupted. 

"Oh sit down dear. Louis was just telling me about his family when he was still human. By the way, Louis, you aren't going to bite anyone are you?" 

Louis looked confused. "Oh, of course not. Why would I? Anyway, where was I?"

"You were telling me about your family. What was your wife like?" Chi-Chi inquired.

        "Louis, don't we have more important things to do?" Goku said quietly.

Louis blushed and said, "Right, Goku. Do you know where the- um…- time thingy is that Lestat told me about?"

Goku laughed. "Yeah, I know where it is. We'll use Instant Transmission. Seeya Chi-Chi!"

When they got to the time chamber they found a surprise waiting for them. Dende told them they would have to wait-Gohan and Mirai Trunks were in there.

"What? Gohan? That's not like him…skipping school to train. Personally, I'd be afraid to get caught by Chi-Chi."

Louis snickered.

Dende said, "He's been in there a while. He should come out pretty soon."

As if the Namek were psychic, the door suddenly opened and out walked Gohan and Mirai Trunks, laughing and talking. Gohan saw Goku standing there and stopped short. "Crud…" was all he said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Chi-Chi." Goku reassured him, smiling. "Huh… what are you doing, Louis?" 

He had put on a device that looked as if it could sense power levels, but was blue. Louis smiled, apparently satisfied. "Well, Gohan, Trunks, we could sure use your help, too."

Gohan stared blankly, then realized… "Not another vampire, Dad.." The entire Son family seemed to be getting tired of vampires. Apparently they were still weirded out over what had happened last time a vampire had showed up on their doorstep. 

"What is it with you people? We have only asked for your help once, not including this time!" He stood there practically hyperventalating. He apparently thought he had missed something.

"Well, Louis, Gohan, you can go in first…"

All this time Trunks stood staring. He was on vacation while the last incident happened and did not have a clue what a vampire was.

"Ohhh nooo… I am not fighting. I can't, as I'm a vampire. I'll wait for you guys." Louis backed off, hands up.

 "Hey, Dad, what do the vamps want this time?" Gohan asked.

"They need us to fight a whole army of immortal vampires. Pretty simple, actually."

"The universe again? Gosh… Hey, wait, you told us all vampires were destroyed, and what's the point in fighting them if they are immortal?" Gohan inquired, looking confused.

"You're right… Louis, what is the point in fighting them?"

"Well, immortal has two different meanings. One, that they can't be destroyed. It's not like that. They can live forever but they can be killed. Only if no harm comes to them are they truly immortal." He replied, shrugging. "That's just the way it is."

"Oh, I see. So they aren't really immortal after all. You just call it that." Goku said, nodding.

"What in the heck is a vampire? What is going on here? What happened while I was gone three years ago?" Trunks interrupted, looking more confused than Goku, if that was even possible. 

"Oh yeah… I forgot you were on vacation the last time Dad saved their dimension. So all three helped explain to him the whole story. 

"So that's what happened three years ago. Mother wouldn't tell me, so I figured something was wrong."

"Well, we need Goku's help again." Louis finished simply.

"So, what are we waiting for? Goku and Gohan, you can go first. I need a good sleep anyway. I came here about 12:00 a.m. Seya inna day." He flew off, leaving Goku and Gohan. 

Come on son, let's go. We'll be fighting an entire army this time." 

They trained for two years/days. Then when they came out, Gohan had powered up to level 5, and Goku had powered up to level 6. That was very good, because they would need all of their strength to defeat thousands like Akasha. They came out, and Trunks was standing waiting for them, looking really mad. *Author's note:Trunks is a total hottie when he looks mad! If u agree, raise ur hand. * 

"What took you guys so long? I thought you were going to stay in there only one day. Now for that, I'm going to stay in there-Huh?"

All of the Z fighters felt a huge power level come nearer, then fade away. The weirdest thing was that for a split second, they felt Vegeta's ki. Trunks shook his head and went in the time chamber. Two day's later; they felt the same thing again as Trunks walked out of the time chamber.

"Vegeta?"

"Father?"

"Vegeta, I know you're here. Where are you?" Goku's eyes narrowed. Suddenly a hurtling black missile flew at him and attacked with a massive punch in the face.

Goku was being strangled by… _Vegeta?! _ Yes, it was indeed the vampire Vegeta. Goku could not get Vegeta to loosen his grip. He was in trouble. Gohan and Trunks managed to pull them apart, but barely.

"Bet you weren't expecting that, eh, Kakarot?" Being held by Mirai Trunks and Gohan, he glared at him, looking even more deadly thn usual.

"Where- I thought you were dead." Goku said, getting into a fighting stance. Vegeta apparently had been doing some training of his own. 

He suddenly broke away from the two saiyans restraining him. He smiled evilly, showing that he was, still indeed, a vampire.

Trunks took a step back, shocked. His father was a vampire? Why didn't Goku tell him this?

"Yes, Kakarot, I was dead, and still am. In a sense. The vampire Mekare brought me back to 'life' with some newfound psychic power. She has joined Armand's army." He grinned that evil smirk again.

"Wait a minute. Who's Armand and what do you mean Mekare has joined him?"

"Use your head baka! The evil in her heart has been awakened. She is now the biggest threat of the universe, besides me," he added as an afterthought, and then went on. "If you want to save the dimension, you'll have to go through her, and me. I was sent here to bring you and your brat to her. Oh, and she wants my brat, too."

"What for?" Trunks demanded, taking an uncertain step toward his evil father.

"I didn't care to ask." He laughed malicously.

The lightning flashed, and suddenly they were in cages set in the wall. Goku laughed and tried to break the seemingly harmless metal bars. Once he did, however, he was knocked out by a huge shock that went through him.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled frantically, "Wake up!"

"He'll be out for quite a while. He's alive though, so don't worry." Gohan heard a familiar voice in the shadows of the dark room. Mekare stepped out, looking capable of murder, which was unusual for her. 

She said smugly, "I wasn't telling you the whole story last time. You see, we don't need your help at all. I sent Louis to your time only because he is a fine actor. I am one of the twins. The Legend of the Twins is that my sister and I shall rule the Earth, to put it simply. How will we do this, you ask? Very similar to what Bobbidi did. You shall fight, and every hit you receive shall increase our power."

At this, the traitor stepped out from nowhere. "Had you going, didn't I?" He got to his knees, doing a mocking imitation of himself. _"Oh Goku! We need your help!" _

Goku was waking up. "Wh-What happened?"

"We've been tricked, Dad. Louis didn't need our help at all. And she thinks her and her sister can rule the earth by stealing our power. Where is your sister?" Gohan growled.

"My sister will be here in two day's time. She is Maharet, and is even more powerful than I. That is, until I use your powers to destroy her once and for all." "Well, Trunks, don't you have anything to say?" She smiled sweetly at Trunks, who had remained silent for some time.

"No I don't you-*****." He said quietly.

"Ooohh, harsh. That hurt." She laughed. She suddenly pointed her finger at them, and the floor of the cages dropped. All three remained, hovering there, eyebrows raised comically.

"You brainless horned toads! You are being led to the first fight. GO!"

All dropped silently, knowing they really had no choice.

They all simaeltaneously dropped into a large room, empty except for a team of 13 vampires, looking as if they were all saiyans.

A single huge ki blast from Trunks sent them to the next dimension.

A hole in the wall opened up and they flew through it.

"Talk about irony. This is just like Bobbidy's ship." Gohan muttered. "Hey, I'll take care of the next one. OK?"

"Aw, darn I wanted to…" Goku whined, looking a little put out. 

"You're the strongest, Dad, so you can fight the strongest." Gohan explained.

"Oh, okay!" He dropped the pout as they flew into another room. This time it was Lestat himself.

Goku stopped short. "Lestat? Don't tell me you joined her too?"

"No. All that you see in here are the last against her. She did this so no one would be alive to stop her. But I won't fight. I'd rather die than live under her rule. So go on. You can still save the humans." He spread his arms wide and stood there. 

Goku knew what his son had to do. Gohan formed a ki blast, and said, "I'm sorry Lestat. Thank you for saving my dad's life."

"And thank you for releasing me from this prison." He nodded.

In a few seconds, Lestat ceased to exist. The wall opened up again.

"Thank God that's over with. Now it's my turn." Goku said. " I thought Vegeta was the next one. It _would_ figure." He said as Vegeta stood there waiting for him.

"Yes, Kakarot, me again. You may find it a little more challenging as I've been training hard." He grinned and went on. "Well, at least I've got another chance to beat you. Mekare herself will be in the next room, and she wants to make sure you are tired out so it will be more fun to hear you beg for mercy. So, to prove my power, I'll take on all of you at once." He waited, a plan forming.

"What? Are you crazy, Father? You'll be killed! I know you've always been arrogant, but this is too far! Do you want to die?" Trunks angrily yelled at him.

"Brat, didn't Kakarot explain anything to you? I'm already dead." He rolled his eyes, as if frustrated.

"If you want to die, that's fine with me." Goku charged toward him, closely followed by Mirai Trunks and Gohan. He stood waiting, and then disappeared. He reappeared behind Gohan and kicked him in the neck. Gohan choked and fell to the floor, eyes closed. The fight was mostly between father and son now.

Trunks growled and kicked him as hard as he could in the…(You know) Vegeta hovered there, looking furious. *Authors note: he was sitting there holding himself looking really furious probably because he did wet  himselfJ* All the saiyans laughed at him, which only made the saiyan prince's anger worse.

"KAME…"

"HAME…" Vegeta saw this coming and stood there, unafraid, until Trunks knocked him on his back. He was unable to get up in time as Goku delivered the attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The entire room exploded, even though it was held up by Mekare's power. Then, when the smoke cleared, the only survivors were Trunks and Goku (The concious ones, anyway) Goku picked up Gohan and carried him to the next room. Just as Vegeta had predicted, Mekare was there, with someone who looked exactly like her. _Gosh did vampires have weird names_, he thought. _This must be Maharet._ He and Trunks then heard a voice in his head that said, *_don't worry Goku. I'm on your side. My sister does not have the ability to read minds, thankfully. I know her weaknesses. This you may use to your advantage.. She has a great weakness to the Blast of Desolation attack. Use it, and you just may win_.* She nodded, and smiled, but a small one.

"Why the silence? Sister, you weren't telling him anything, were you?" She glared at Maharet suspiciously. Maharet shook her head 'no'.

"My sister had her tongue removed centuries ago. Very long and boring story, really." She waved the matter away. "Now, shall we start?" Mekare raised her arms in the air as if preparing to do a spell. "Now that I found my past, life is more entertaining as I've found my true power." She started chanting in a low voice, and the saiyans were unable to hear what she was saying. Goku and Trunks stood warily, preparing for whatever may come at them. Gohan suddenly woke up. He took a good look at the growing dark room, and the blue orb of light that surrounded Mekare. Maharet stood off to one side, eyes closed, as if nothing was happening. Gohan crept up behind Goku, ready to fight.

She started screaming, a high pitched sound that made the saiyans fall to their knees, ears freely bleeding. Mekare, in full power, was terrifying, for her eyes went a glowing red, and the thunder clashed. Goku whispered instructions to them.

"Okay, on three we'll combine the Blast of Desolation. Hopefully we'll be able to stop her. Gohan, Maharet is on our side. She told us this attack is her sister's weakness. Use the move I showed you in the time chamber, son." 

They got into fighting stance. All at once, they started screaming, low at first, but growing louder as their power levels increased. Their eyes turned emerald green once more, and their hair turned a brilliant gold. But before they could get to 1, Mekare finished her spell. Her hands stretched towatrd Gohan and Goku, she concentrated all of her energy on the pair. Bolts of blue lightning went toward them, as if slow motion. Trunks held his hands up to block whatever was coming. The bolts hit Goku and Gohan before they had time to react. Eyes wide, they screamed in agony. They fell to the ground, unable to move. Trunks ran over to them and asked if they were all right. _How stupid am I? Of course they aren't all right. _He mentally slapped himself. Goku seemed to be able to talk a little, in spite of not being able to move. "Trunks, use the Blast of Desolation. It's the only way to stop her. The fate of both dimensions is in your hands." He passed out yet again. Gohan just stared ahead of him, blinking, confused. 

Trunks gulped. He wasn't that good under stress. *_Well, here goes nothing_. *He mentally smacked himself again. *_Well, here goes everything is more like it. Understatement ofthe century_. *He gathered his ki and prepared to do the attack.

"Blast-" Every word seemed to echo. Mekare's eyes got wide. She knew she could not run.

"Of-" He smiled confidently. This was going to be a piece of cake. The sky turned an impenetrable black, and a hole in the sky seemed to open up to the heavens. The closer he got to finishing the attack, the more terror showed in the evil witch saiyan's eyes.

"Deessoollaattiioonn!" A brilliant white light flashed. In the light, a vivid blue beam of pure energy shot at the vampire. She screeched so loudly Trunk's ears began bleeding again, but he held out. The light cleared. Hundreds of vampires stood, thnderstruck (Literally). Mekare was no more. Maharet bowed to them, and then disappeared in a dazzling column of white light. Gohan seemed to have recovered as he struggled to his feet. He was up no more than a few seconds, however, before he fell flat on his butt. Trunks laughed and helped him up. "Good God. Do I have a hangover…" He put a hand on his forehead and winced. "What about Dad? He- That's the second or third time he's been unconcious!" Gohan said suddenly, exasperated.

"Well, no offense, but he's not very bright up here." Trunks tapped his head to show what he meant. "It looks like our job isn't over yet." He sat down on the ground and started laughing. 

"What? What's so funny?" 

Trunks wasn't able to talk through laughter. He gestured to where Goku was lying. Gohan became aware of a snoring sound coming frm his father. He fell backwards and laughed, too.

All this noise woke him up, which only made the two saiyans laugh harder. He blinked confusedly, and asked, "What? What's so funny? I was having a wonderful dream, and you interrupted it. It was about food." 

Both Gohan and Trunks were crying, they were laughing so hard. But their laughter was cut short as they realized they still had an army of super saiyan vampires to fight. They nodded at once and started the massacre of thousands of evil vampires. All around you could hear "Kamehameha!" and "Final Flash!" and the screams of dying vamps. But, despite their strength, they were still horribly outnumbered. They soon found themselves surrounded. The vampire horde started chanting the same thing they heard Mekare chant that paralized Goku and his son. Goku reenacted a plan. "One…"

All the saiyans started gathering their ki to combine the Final Flash.

"Two…" The vampires finished chanting. The same bolts of blue lightning shot toward them, all three of them. It hit. Trunks felt as though someone were blowing fresh air on his face. Why wasn't it affecting him? He looked around at his friends. They were on their knees, holding their heads in their hands. *_What's wrong? I don't feel anything. Why isn't it affecting me? * _It was changing him more than he thought. Suddenly, something snapped inside him. He grinned proudly and walked out of the beam. He laughed maliciously. His father's side was taking over. 

The beam stopped. All the vampires looked up at him, scared out of their minds.

"You fools! I am the prince of all saiyans. You think you can stop me with a little light show? I didn't even feel anything. Pathetic. Look at them." He gestured to Goku and Gohan, whe weren't moving, and Trunks could not feel their ki anymore. 

"A bunch of pathetic losers. I'll bet you anything they are dead right now. They are so weak, I wouldn't doubt it." He strode over to Gohan and kicked him on his back. *_Being evil isn't so bad after all. It's actually really fun. *_  

"Well, Mr. Tough guy, what do you have to say for yourself now?" He mocked. He turned to the vampires. "Say, ever wonder if you'll see heaven? You can find out right now." He smirked and ki blasted them to the next dimension. Louis was the only one left, and as Trunks formed a ki blast, Louis lept at him. He was destroyed right after he nailed Trunks. He lay there, like his father, and that feeling of evil left him. The last thing he saw was Goku staring over him. 

He woke up in a bed; feeling like someone had unmercifully beaten him to a pulp and then shoved him in a working blender. In other words, he was not feeling good. He knew exactly what had happened. He squinted open his eyes. Bright light poured in, and he shut them again. He suddenly realized what that sound was. *Crying? Certainly not over me? I hope not. How embarrassing would that be? *  The full meaning of what had happened to him hit him like a ton of bricks. *Author's note: A ton of bricks would b nothing 2 a super saiyan, but u know what I mean* *Good lord… I'm a vampire. This isso weird. Cooolll!_ * _

"Someone turn off the lights. It hurts." He grumbled. A click, then he opened his eyes. "What on Earth is everyone crying about? Don't look at me like that, Mother. I'm not evil."

"You sure sounded like it whenever you were strutting around to those vampires telling them how you were a saiyan prince." Goku looked at him, hurt. "And it was your kick that killed Gohan. And we can't bring him back because he has already died once."

"What do you mean?"Trunks said slowly. He refused to believe that he had killed his own best friend. It just wasn't possible. He never kicked him anyway.

"I was concious when you kicked him. After that, he disappeared. He's dead Trunks. And it's all your fault." Goku said hatefully. 

"I would never kill him and you know it! What are you talking about? And you've been brought back tons of times!" Trunks yelled back at him. He never did any of that! All he remembered was Goku and Gohan lying helpless on the ground and the next thing he knew, all the vampires were gone. That was when Louis attacked him.

Goku's eyes widened. "You really didn't know what you were doing, did you? You- you suddenly had this look in your eyes that reminded me of Vegeta and you killed the vampires easily. You were talking about your saiyan heritage and you went over to Gohan and kicked him. You thought we were dead."

Trunks groaned, very confused, and stood up. He almost toppled over. "I feel weird. Am I- Oh. My. God." He looked himself in the mirror. He looked dead himself! Mouth open, he noticed he had fangs, too. Lookin at his arm, his skin was as white as the light from the Blast of Desolation. His eyes were a creepy black. They really contrasted with his skin. Out of nowhere Maharet appeared in the room. Everyone froze. Goku looked as he were going to say something, but remained staring at the wall. 

*Yes, Trunks, it is true. You are a vampire and you did kill Gohan. This time, however, he cannot come back. Yourfathertook over. You are related to him, you know. * She smiled. This visit did not last very long. She disappeared. Time resumed. 

"Well, - uh, what was I going to say?" Goku scratched his head in bewilderment. Trunks ran out of the house, desperate to get back to the other dimension. It wasn't because he killed Gohan, however, it was because he was a vampire. Maybe Maharet could fix everything. If she was psychic, there was no reason she couldn't turn back time.

He flew to his house after going to a coffee shop/restaurant and killing many without remorse. He didn't care now. He was shocked at this. Killing came naturally now. He flew back to his house and searched in the Dyno caps for a time machine. He found one and got into it. 

"Perfect. I have no idea what time it is in her dimension." He rolled his eyes. 

A whirring sound in the otherwise quiet lab made him look at the time machine. The coordinates were set in **-September 29,** **2069- **

He got in without a doubt who had done it. Maharet. The engine sputtered to life. Trunks realized this was the same capsule that he used years ago to come here. That brought back a flood of memories. The capsule lifted into the air, and he was off. The next thing he knew, he was standing in the same barren wasteland where it happened. Maharet was standing there, an unreadable look on her face.

"Soooo… Can you?" He asked. She could read minds, right?

*No. I can't unless you wish for all of the vampires to come back as humans. That would destroy our race. *

"So? I don't care about your race! Can't you just go back in time a few hours? For someone of your power it can't be that hard."

*I suppose I could. But, it won't reverse Gohan's death, if that is what you want. * She skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"No, No, I just don't want to be a vampire!" He waved his arms frantically.

*Who does, young Trunks? Who does? * And with a wave of her arms, he was standing, surrounded by vampires. He frantically checked his arm. Tanned. No fangs. He was still human! Goku and Gohan were still on the ground. He wondered if he had killed Gohan yet. Probably had. He went over to Goku, knowing the story, and helped him up.

"Is Gohan okay?" He asked cautiously, trying to act as if he wasn't concerned. 

"No. He's dead." Goku tried to stand on his own, but fell. He was still paralized. Trunks destroyed all the vampires as before until Louis was the only one left. He lept at him, but Trunks vanished, reappearing above him. 

"Not this time pal… I'm perfectly happy being a human, thank you." He ki blasted him. Louis was dead once again.

Everything started to fade. The city of New York was a whirling blur around him. He blacked out, though he didn't know why. He wasn't hurt. Trunks's last thoughts were *Not a vampire… Didn't kill Gohan… Everything's okay…*

He woke up in a bed. Something hit him.*Everyone is crying stupidly…Just as before…And I am in a bed… Just as before. *

"What happened?" He asked cautiously. "How did we get here?" 

"Gohan was killed by Mekare, you…" He paused. 

Trunks rolled his eyes. There were always the dragonballs. Looking at his arm, he suddenly felt that weird feeling again.

Grinning happily, he flew away to get his first meal. In the place for infinite losers, Vegeta smiled proudly. "He's my brat, all right. I knew he had it in him."


End file.
